It was love at first, then what happened?
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Kari knew her feelings for TK rose when he was always by her or protecting her. She started to love him when they were eight. When she finally tells TK how she feels, he tells her the same. but when they started to go out, it was love, then what happened?
1. Chapter 1: Starting Out

Starting Out

Kari's POV

I hadn't really thought about it that much but, sometimes I feel like TK is more than I friend to me. I think that all started six years ago, when I was eight.

I started to feel things for him whenever he watched out for me or protected me. I think my feelings rose for him more when we were fighting Piedmon.

I knew when I was holding hands with TK I we fell I think we both felt a stronger connection than before. When Piedmon said that we were "falling for each other" I guess it was a bit true.

But now I'm sitting at the park reading a book with all these thoughts running through my mind. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice.

It wasn't just any voice. It was TK's I could tell. When I looked up, sure enough TK was hovering above me. "Um, Kari what are you doing?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say so I simply told him, "Nothing, and what business of yours to know what I'm doing?" I knew that came out wrong.

He looked at me with those perfect blue eyes of his and said, "I just wanted to know what my best friend was doing." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I see." I said feeling guilty. "Well, if you want to know what I was doing, I was just reading a book." I said lying. Even if I had the book in front of me.

"Oh, ok." And with that TK left and I was kinda dumbfounded. The next day, I was at home doing some chores when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom!" I said since I was the only child at the house now since Tai went away to college. Well I went to answer the door and standing there was TK.

"Hi TK, what do you want?" I asked. "I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight." "Um… I guess so." I said knowing that my mom wouldn't approve.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 5:30 tonight." He said as he left happily. "What am I going to tell mom?" I asked myself as I went back to cleaning the dishes.

It was 5:19 when I was done with my chores. Since I knew that TK would be here in eleven minutes I decided to get ready for the "date".

So I quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower, then I headed to my room to pick something out to wear. I decided to wear a white glittered tank top, a white ruffled mini-skirt, and some white sandals.

When I came out of my room, my mom asked, "So where are you going?" I quickly had to think of a lie. "I'm going to TK's for dinner." I said hoping she'd believe it.

"Ok." She said. I was actually amazed that she believe me. Then the doorbell rang. It was TK. I got nervous so I quickly ran to the door, got out of the apartment and then TK took me to a restraunt.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

The "Date"

TK's POV

When Kari came out of her apartment, I was stunned at what she was wearing. It made me go wild in my mind but, I wouldn't say those words that were in my mind out loud.

"So, where are we going?" Kari asked me. "Um… The Red Rose." I replied knowing that it was one of the most expensive restaurants in all Obidia.

"_Great going I probably won't have enough money."_ I thought to myself. "Um, TK are we going to get going now?" Kari asked. "Oh, yea let's go." I said taking her hand.

When we got there I could tell that we'd have a good night but, it was expensive by the look of it. _"But Kari's worth it."_ I said to myself.

Once I took her in, I could hear the beautiful music playing, candle lighted tables, and food. It looked expensive. Suddenly the man at the front desk asked me, "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes I do, for two people." I said. "Your name?" he asked me. "Takeru Takashi." I told him. He looked down the list and said, "Ah yes, this way please." He said as he lead me and Kari to a table.

"Here you are, table eighteen and here are your menus." He said giving us the menus. "Thanks." I said taking the menu. He then told us, "Your waiter will be coming shortly." Then he left.

"So, Kari what are you going to get?" I asked her. "Probably the shrimp. You?" she asked me. "Um…I don't know maybe the steak." I replied trying to be a bit manly.

Just then our waiter arrived. "Hello sir, madam, may I take your order?" he asked us. I spoke up first. "I'll have the steak and a Mt.Dew to drink."

Then Kari told him what she wanted. "I'll have the shrimp and a water to drink." She said looking at the waiter then at me. "I will get your drinks and your food will come when it's ready." He said to us.

My thoughts about her raced through my mind again. _"what if she likes me?" "what would she say if I told her I loved her since we were eight?"_ just then, before I knew it our drinks and food arrived.

Somehow, I had lost my appetite. I don't know why but, somehow I thought it may have had something to do with this date.

"TK? Are you ok? You look a little sick." Kari said as she moved her stuff and came over to sit by me. "I…I'm fine." I said weakly.

She then called for a waiter and she asked him, "Could you bring us some take-home boxes?" "Yes, madam." The fancy French waiter said.

When he brought the boxes over, Kari put our food in the Styrofoam boxes, paid for our dinner and decided to take me to her house since she was so worried.

When we arrived at Kari's house, I fainted as soon as we got in. Kari took me over to their couch, laid me down, and called my mom to tell her where I was.

When Kari went to get her mom, she asked her what was wrong with me since her mom was a nurse. (a/n I don't know what Kari's mom's job is.) She told Kari that I had a fever and the flu.

Kari was a bit scared, so she asked her mom if she could sleep in the living room with me on the other couch. Her mom said ok. Kari then went into her room got her blankets, pillow, and she put her PJ's on.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Kari across the room sleeping on the couch. "_She looks so beautiful when she's asleep."_ I thought to myself. I noticed her blankets were on the floor, so I went over to the other couch, and put her blankets back on her.

Over the next few days, Kari and her mom took care of me while I was sick. Once I got better, I got to go home. I noticed that I was at Kari's house for a week.

Well, I guess the date didn't turn out the way I planned, but at least I got to spend more time with Kari.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Is Blown

The secret is blown

Kari's POV

When TK left our house, I was a bit sad, only because that's the most time I've ever spent with him. It felt kinda like a dream.

I know, sometimes dreams don't come true but this dream sorta came true. Except that my _real_ dream was to get married to TK.

I don't know if he feels the same for me but, he probably doesn't. I wish I knew. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when the phone rang.

When I picked it up, I heard Tai's voice. He told me he just called to say hello and wondered how me and mom were. I told him we were fine.

He also told me that when his college got a break he would come visit us. I rolled my eyes. I mean I love Tai but he really is kinda of annoying like Davis.

Once Tai and I got talking I heard my cellphone ring. It was TK. I should have known (maybe). We talked for awhile probably till suppertime, which was about two hours.

When I told TK that I had to eat supper we said our byes and hung up. I went to the table and saw that my mom made…liversticks. (They are the grossest food you will ever eat).

Once I was done with supper, I did my homework, took a shower, and went to bed. The next morning when I got up, I went over to my closest to find something to wear.

I picked out a red tank top, denim shorts, and blue sandals. I ate some toast, grabbed my backpack and headed over to TK's apartment, since we walked to school together.

When I got there I saw that TK was already waiting for me. "Hey, Kari." "Hi TK." I said when I went up to him. When we got to school, people were staring.

I didn't know why but, they probably saw that I was wearing TK's sweater that he gave me about a month ago. I always kept it in my backpack.

When I got to my locker, my friend Izzy (that's her nickname, it short for Isabella just so you know ok?) she asked me, "Hey Kari, why were you wearing TK's sweater?"

"He gave it to me Izzy, about a month ago." I replied. Not knowing what she was going to say next. "Hey Kari, are you and TK dating?"

"Huh? What?" I asked because I wasn't paying attention. "Are you and TK dating?" "Yes, but don't tell anyone." I replied.

"Ok, whatever you say." Izzy said running off as if there was no tomorrow. On the other side of school, TK was being asked the same questions from his friend.

"Hey TK, why did Kari have your sweater?" "I gave it to her about a month ago." He told Greg (that's his friend's name). "So then, are you two dating?" "Uh… yea I guess so." TK responded.

When lunch came around, people were looking at me and TK weird. I could see people talking, pointing, and giggling at us.

The middle school snob, Krystal, stood up and said, "Kari Kamiya and TK Takashi love each other!" Me and TK looked at each other in embarrassment and ran out of the school.

Tk asked me, "Do you really love, I mean not just like a brother but, like a boyfriend?" "Yea, I have I guess since we were eight." I responded not knowing what was going to happen next.

We were sitting in the school courtyard, no one was around so, before we knew it we making-out in the courtyard. (not like undressing or that kind of stuff but, just kissing. Oh but not just kissing, _French kissing._)

When we broke the kiss, it felt good to not hold that secret inside of me anymore. TK probably felt the same thing. Who knows, (well, I guess I do).

We knew from that point on, we would be a couple.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Official Date

The First Official Date

TK's POV

I couldn't believe that someone told that girl that me and Kari were "dating" we only said that so our friends wouldn't bug us.

Yet, we were sort of dating because we spent more time with each other then you could ever imagine. Now, that we kissed, for _real _we made it official.

When I got home that night, I was thinking of taking Kari on a _real _date. I was thinking and thinking, until I heard my mom yell, "TK! Supper."

I got off my bed, still thinking. When I got to the table I saw that we were having salad, we always had stuff like that since my mom didn't have time to make dinner when she got home from work.

As soon as I was done eating, I went to my room to think. I figured out something to do with Kari. I decided that I would take her to dinner.

Since Saturday was two days away, I decided I'd take Kari to Chez Two. It wasn't the most expensive restaurants in Obidia. (thank God). Tomorrow I'd call Kari to let her know.

Friday night when I got home from school, I decided to call Kari to tell her that'd I'd take her out to dinner the following night,

I picked up the phone and called Kari's house. It rang three times before someone answered. "Hello, Kamiya residence." It was a girl's voice, Kari's voice!

"Hey, Kari." "Oh, hi TK, what's up?" "Not much, I just wanted to ask you to dinner tomorrow night." "Ok. Where are you taking me?" "It's a surprise." I said then hanging up the phone.

The night of the date I was a bit nervous. Only because this was me and Kari's first official date. When I went over to her house to pick her up. When I rang the doorbell, I heard a voice that said, "Be Right There."

When the door opened, I saw Kari in blue jeans and her white glittered tank top that I gave her for Christmas last year. Her shoes were just her favorite pair of sandals.

When we got to the restaurant, I told Kari, "Look where I'm taking you." When she looked at the sign she replied, "Oh my god! TK this place is so romantic." "I know." I replied taking her in.

When we got inside, I found a table that we could sit at. (Luckily, you didn't need reservations here). When we got to the table ordered our food, and drink, and started to talk.

"So, Kari what do you think now that we are officially a couple?" I asked. "Well TK, I LOVE IT!" she screamed until, I put my hand over her mouth.

I told her, "Quiet down Kari, please." "Alright." she said looking at me. When the date was over, I paid for our meal, and walked Kari home.

When we got to her house she told me, "Thanks for the great night TK." "No problem. I love you." I said as I turned to leave. "TK, you forgot one thing." "What?" I asked Kari dumbfounded. "This." She said then kissing me.

After that, I went home feeling as great as ever. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

The Fight

Kari's POV

When my date with TK was over, I felt very confident about our relationship. I called him the day after our date. When I finally got through, I only got the answering machine.

I felt as if he didn't want to talk to me or something was wrong. I decided to go over to his house to see if everything was ok.

When I got to TK's house I heard complete silence. Usually when I went there, I could hear the TV on and TK's voice, but now nothing.

I knocked on the door very quickly because I was worried. I finally heard footsteps come toward the door. When the door opened I saw TK standing there. He saw that I looked worried.

"Uh…Kari why do you look so worried?" He asked me. "I was worried because I called your house and no one answered, then when I came here I heard no sound!" I shouted at him.

"Well, sorry to worry you I was just taking a nap." TK said looking at me. "Ok, I thought something bad happened to you like, you were dead or something." I said turning around to go home.

When I got home I knew that I shouldn't have gotten that worried over him. When I went to bed that evening, I never knew what was going to happen tomorrow at school.

The next morning when I got up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done in the shower, I went to my room to pick out what I was going to wear.

I picked out a white t-shirt, my fav blue jeans, and my white and blue striped tennis shoes. When I got to school, I went straight to my locker to get my books for my first class, English.

After my first four classes were over, it was lunchtime. I went to put my books back into my locker but when I was like ten steps away from my locker, I heard giggling.

So, I decided to check it out. I heard the giggling come from the direction of TK's locker. I stopped when I spotted TK. I hid behind a locker because I saw something that I shouldn't have.

What I saw was Tk kissing another girl in the empty halls. The girl was from my 2nd period science class. It was Elisha Springfield. She said to TK, "TK, honey, stop it we might get caught."

"Honey?" I asked myself. Could it be that TK was _cheating_ on me? But, TK is _my_ guy. Then I started to cry. I ran out of that part of school so fast, I tripped and fell down.

I heard footsteps coming, I tried not to look like I was crying but I couldn't help it. When I looked up at the person who came, it…was TK.

"What do you want TK?" I hissed at him while I was crying. "Um…I came to see if you were alright since well, I saw your books by Greg's locker, I thought that it was you who fell." TK said acting like a concerning boyfriend.

"Well, TK for your information I am ok, _and_ I saw you kissing Elisha! Is she your _real _girlfriend or am I?" "Kari listen," he started then I interrupted him, "NO! you listen! You were probably just acting like you liked me!" I said as I cried.

He took a deep breath and told me, 'Kari, I've been going out with Elisha longer than I have you, for 12 months to be precise. But, I did get you this." He said handing me a box and envelope and left.

When I got home I went straight to my room to see what he had gotten me. I opened the envelope first and read what the card said inside: _"Kari, I'm very happy that you're my friend, but we can only be friends because I have a girlfriend. So I got you this. Please don't feel sad."_

_Forever your friend,_

_TK Takashi_

I was crying as I opened the box. When I opened it, I saw a stuffed dog, a locket, and a poem. I decided to read the poem first it read: _My girl in the hiding places on the mountain side; show me your face, let me hear your voice for your voice is sweet and your face is lovely._

I recognized that verse. It was from the bible in the book of Songs Of Songs. I decided to look at the locket next. When I opened it, I saw a picture of me and TK when we were eight. His picture on the left, mine on the right.

The stuffed dog was really cute, I put it on my desk so that if I put on my bed I would cry. So if it was on my desk I couldn't cry. In my mind after that a thought came to me.

"_Damn, Tk he cheated on me, used me and, and breaks my heart so now, I can't put the pieces together no matter how hard I try."_


	6. Chapter 6: Lonliness

Loneliness

Normal POV

That night as Kari sat staring out her bedroom window, she couldn't get her mind off TK. _"Why can't I get him out of my mind? He has a girlfriend for God's sake!"_ When she was done thinking, she looked at the clock, 9 pm. "I better get to bed." Kari said.

The next morning, she acted as if everything was normal. It wasn't. When she got to school, she could see TK with Elisha. _"I wish I was TK's girl instead of that bitch Elisha!"_ Kari screamed in her head.

At lunch, TK called Kari to come sit with him, but she declined his "invite". When TK got home, he was thinking, _What if I broke up with Elisha, and got together with Kari? No, Elisha would kill me if I broke up with her. Yet, I do love Kari."_

TK saw his cellphone sitting at the edge of his bedstand and was thinking of callin Elisha to say that he loved someone else. He just couldn't get up the courage to do it.

On the otherside of Obadia, Kari was thinking of calling Yolei to tell her what she was feeling inside. She thought, _"Just call her girl, you need to tell someone. Other than yourself."_

So, Kari picked up her cellphone and called Yolei's house. It took two rings before someone picked up. "Hello, Inoue residence, Yolei speaking."

"Oh Yolei, it's horrible." Kari said crying on the other line. "Um, Kari what's horrible?" Yolei asked taking the phone into her room. "It's about TK and me." Kari said still sobbing.

"What is it? I thought you and TK were dating." "No, not anymore." "Why?" Yolei asked curiously. "Because, I saw TK one day, kissing Elisha Springfield." "You mean, he was cheating on you?"

"Yea, it really wasn't cheating, but he told me Elisha is his girlfriend." Kari said _still_ sobbing. "Oh God, I never thought TK would be this way." Yolei said surprised.

"Yea, I know. Listen Yolei, I have to go to the store with my mom. So bye." "Bye." Yolei said hanging up the phone.

When Kari got off the phone, she knew that she wasn't really going to the store, she just didn't want to talk anymore.

Meanwhile, back at TK's apartment, TK was picking up the phone to call Elisha. _"Ok TK, now remember the plan, first I'll call Elisha and break up with her, second, I'll call Kari and tell her I'm sorry and I'm really in love with her."_

When TK called Elisha, he told her that he was in love with someone else and couldn't stay with Elisha any longer. Then he called Kari and told her that he truly loved her, and not Elisha. Kari then said, "Do you _truly_ love me?" "Yes, I do. And I'm sorry." TK said.

Kari accepted his apology, and told him that she'd like to be his _one and only_ girlfriend._  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Epilouge

Epilogue

Kari's POV   
After I had become the only girl in TK's life, time had flown by just like that. Before we knew it, we were out of high school and college.   
That brings us to the present day. TK and I are married and have six kids. Our oldest out of all six are the twins, Cherise and Robert. Cherise is quite the sixteen year old, she's the head cheerleader at school, and is part of the forensics team.   
Robert on the other hand, well let's just say he's more of a rebellious sixteen year old. Our next oldest is Lacey, she's a very quiet fourteen year old. I mean she has a lot of friends, but she just doesn't say much.   
Then the next oldest is Jackson, he's a trouble maker for thirteen. I mean he doesn't do anything bad at school but, at home, well let's just say he's been grounded more then any other kid I know.   
Now then comes the first youngest, Katie, she's very hyperactive for seven. She usually is always playing, reading, or eating candy. You should see her face after she eats a lollypop. TK and I always have to hide the candy but, she finds them somehow.   
Anyway, then comes the youngest out of all six, Hannah, she's a very sweet, kind, and gentle girl for six years old. She loves to help me with the dishes, she sometimes never gets into fights with her siblings, and when TK asks for her help in the garden she does it.   
I have no favorites out of all my kids. Why you may ask, it's because I love them all the same. And nothing will ever change that fact. 


End file.
